


Omegle O No

by jjunghyoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjunghyoo/pseuds/jjunghyoo
Summary: MFOtherDo you mind?





	Omegle O No

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaa this is my very first english ff and also my first post in this beta! I'm a newbie so, a pleasure to meet you guys :D
> 
> First thing first, I post this work to celebrate my graduation together with akajung aka rei which was held on 11th of May. Congratz to us, and to readers who also just graduate!! (^0^)/
> 
> Big thanks to my love rei who has corrected my grammar errors. I won't be here if it's not because of you. Thank you so much!! I love you forever.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it, and don't laugh :))

**_//00.13 AM KST_ **

“I can’t sleep!”

Taeyong gets up in frustration and turns on the lamp. The sudden light is so bright that he has to squint his doe eyes. He glances around and finds on his desk in disarray, full of 5 cups of espresso he used to drink to relieve his sleepiness. He used to finish lots of lyric papers until midnight, but alas, that day he has miscalculated. Taeyong does not think he would sleep earlier, so caffeine he’s downed is casting a complain to that skinny and malnutriated (but still beautiful) body, telling him that he should not lay his head on the pillow this time.

He cleans up the cups, brings them to the kitchen, prefers not to wash it at night because he does not want to bother the others (he suffers from Mysophobia, so he usually cleans everything up at the exact time, that’s why he always demands perfection), but for tonight in particular he has no strength even just to walk back to his bedroom. So he decides to drag his feet, with an expression full of exhaustion.

“I want to sleep...,” he murmurs, before putting his back down to the bed with his hands behind his head.

**_//00.26 AM KST_ **

“Seriously, what should I do?”

He rolls his body to the left, then rolls it to the right, trying to close his eyes (what a useless act, he even still realizes that the lamp has not turned off yet. A word). It does not work at all.

He lies down facing the right side with blank mind, eyes wide open, questioning himself what to do. But then, an idea pops up colouring his blank white mind.

“Well...”

He moves to his now tidied-up desk, sitting down on a green wheel chair and turns on his black wide laptop. He types a password to enter the Explorer, making sure that the Wi-fi is still going strong and immediately runs a Firefox. He gotta do his interest: meeting new people around the world.

**_//00.45 AM KST_ **

**[“http://www.omegle.com“ > Enter]**

_Omegle. Talk to strangers! When you use Omegle, we pick someone else at random and let you talk one-on-one.  To help you stay safe, Omegle keeps you anonymous unless you tell who you are (not suggested!), and you can stop a chat at any time. Keep it clean and friendly!_

          _Start chatting: Text or Video_

          “Text,” Taeyong says to himself and clicks the “Text” button confidently.

**[Loading...]**

And there’s a blank white page which seems like a whiteboard in his past high school.

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**Stranger:** Hi!

          **You:** oh, hi!

          **Stranger:** age?

          **You:** 23, u?

          **Stranger:** oh wow, I’m 22

          **You:** nice!

          **You:** where r u from?

          **Stranger:** Bangkok, Thailand.

 _Oh wow._ Taeyong makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth in coincidence. He has always wanted to go to the country where elephants and LGBTQs became the majority of the population – his curiousity towards the LGBT community is very huge, since he has said to his mother that he has no interest in the opposite sex, which became the reason why his mother used to rebuke him. Taeyong stops typing to think for awhile that it’s a good chance to get a Thai friend to talk with.

          **Stranger:** and u?

          **You:** I’m from Seoul in south korea.

          **Stranger:** oh wow. Ur a korean?

          **Stranger:** i really like kpop anyway

Hey, he just sent an “oh wow”; exactly the same words he just thought about. He lives in a faraway place, but how could this stranger know that he needed that “oh wow” to satisfy his dirty brain?  He just fulfilled his need that very time. And one another thing, Mr. or Ms. Stranger likes K-Pop? _You gotta join my company then,_ he thinks.

“Oh wow,” Taeyong murmurs once again, and he keeps murmuring while typing the keyboard to reply the messages.

          **You:** um, u don’t sleep?

          **You:** what time is it there?

// ** _10.48 PM ICT_**

          **You:** why don’t u sleep? It’s almost 1 AM rite?

          **Stranger:** oh yea

          **Stranger:** I can’t sleep

“Bitch,” Ten murmurs. “Why are all Koreans like this?”

“Nong Ten! Why is the lamp still on? Quickly shut down your dumbass laptop and go to bed!” his mother shouts from the outside, near the door.

Shit _._ He just wants to have fun after being stressed so much, so why can’t he? He has rights to play gadgets or so. Why can’t he at least just once being playful during midnight?

He sighs and then shouts back from the inside, “Alriiight, _kruuub._ ”

The mother would be very angry seeing his frowned face and pouted lips. This insolent kid really wants to get smacked. Meh. He goes to turn off the lamp, but still has his laptop on, accompanied by a stranger who came from his number 1 country to travel, to pursue his dream. Then he looks back at the monitor after sitting down on his green wheel chair – he has also a _green_ wheel chair – and there he reads:

          **Stranger:** u better sleep. Doesn’t your mom nag u?

 _Shit. How could he know?_ What a _strange_ Stranger. _Is he a robot?_ No, no he isn’t. He musn’t be. An Omegle user should have clicked the “I’m not a robot” re-captcha to begin the conversation.

Ten frowns his eyebrows and sighs.

          **You:** well, u got it right -_-

          **Stranger:** hahaha go sleep then

He almost disconnected the chat until there appears a new message from, who was that?

          **Stranger:** anyway, idk your name

 _My name._ He does not like being called “Ten” as he always hears his mother shouting his name to blame him, telling him to sleep, eating more fruits he hates or to help her prepare dinner. He hates it. So he thinks of using another initial, another name that he could feel loved when people calls him with it. He wishes this stranger is not his mother, really.

          **You:** ah then

          **You:** you can call me chittaphon

Wait. Did he just type “Chittaphon” and send it to the stranger? No way. It is his real name. He hasthought it through for being careful to strangers by giving _just_ an initial, what a stupid useless boy. A, _boy?_

          **Stranger:** alr

          **Stranger:** just call me ty. Really nice to meet u here

          **Stranger:** oh wait, u have any socmed?

**[Chat is disconnected.]**

_Shit, what did I just do?!_

Ten pulls back before he starts hitting himself after accidentally pressing the ESC button and screams soundlessly (or else his killing mother will wake up and bang on the door with a sharpened knife behind her back, ready to kill her _seemingly useless_ son)

He regrets it. He really regrets it.

The clock ticks loudly and the shorter clockwise points at 3. Ten has not found his cozy pillow, blaming himself for disconnecting their conversation accidentally, for not replying the last messages from a Korean stranger he was just acquinted. He, or she, was literally scary _yet_ interesting at the same time.

A Nong Ten – as his mother usually calls – used to get sleepy easily, but a signal has now forbidden his eyelids to cover his slanted eyes.

And at 5.03 AM ICT, he finds his eyes red and watery.

**_//09.43 AM KST_ **

Lee Taeyong, one of official creators of SM Entertainment, has no interest in working on papers at this moment, not like usual – he used to be very passionate in working on music. Being pensive, contemplating about what he has just done last night, whether it was a right decision or not – but he used to do such a thing every day, so why should he question himself about it?

He just keeps looking at the papers on his desk made of polished woods, having his right hand propped against his head featured with sharp chin and his very clearly visible square jawline.

“What’s wrong with my mind?” He blames himself for experiencing writer’s block in his office. There must be _someone_ who is just blocking his mind.

After taking 2 hours sitting without doing something worthwhile but making his butt flatter although he is already too thin in men’s measure, he stands up fromhis chair and walks to a coffee maker on the left side of his work place, near the exit door. Adding a coffee filter in the filter casket, measuring out the coffee, and letting it brewed, there is a cup of his espresso ready to serve for himself. He turns around with the cup to go back to his seat and there is another fat man who comes towards him.

“Hmm. Smells really good. May I have one? Thank you!” and the man just takes the cup without hesitation from Taeyong’s pretty hand before Taeyong says something, neither a “yes” nor  a “no”, or swears on him with his fully capable spontaneuos freestyle rap. Man.

There was a cup of his espresso ready to serve for _himself_ but it’s harshly stolen. Taeyong pulls his lips down to both sides and brings himself back to the coffee maker over there. He brews another coffee and while waiting for it brewed, he also makes a hot green tea in another jar – he is very well-known as the best cook among the employees. The best cook Lee Taeyong then pours the well brewed espresso into a big mug, then added ¾ liters of green tea he has made, stirs it, adds some chocolate powder and serves it for _himself._ He wants nobody to bother him, to bother his struggle of making espresso for _himself,_ once again. Then he turns back to his seat and sips a little bit of that mixture – it could not be called as a poison – and breathes out relaxing his tired brain.

“Garrrshh, I feel much better now.” He puts the mug on the leftside near his papers and laptop and tries to focus himself on his works. 2-3 papers are finally corrected, but after that he feels something strange. There is something missing.

**_//03.47 PM KST_ **

**[“http://www.omegle.com “ > Enter]**

_Omegle. Talk to strangers! When you use Omegle, we pick someone else at random and let you talk one-on-one.  To help you stay safe, Omegle keeps you anonymous unless you tell who you are (not suggested!), and you can stop a chat at any time. Keep it clean and friendly!_

          _Start chatting: Text or Video_

          **[ Text]**

**[Loading...]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**Stranger:** Hi

 **You:** Are you chitta?

 **Stranger:** Who’s chitta?

 **You:** oh, I’m sorry

**[Esc]**

**[New]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**You:** r u chitta?

 **Stranger:** chitta?

For the second time he presses Esc button toughly and sighs.

“Okay, the third one.”

          **[New]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**Stranger:** m

“M?” Taeyong frowns his dark-brown-coloured eyebrows. He takes a little minute to think as he had never seen a _word_ like that. “Medium?” (Bitch, this is Omegle, not H &M you know).

          **Stranger:** u?

 _How should I reply?_ He is afraid of judged being strange because he’s not up to date with current internet slangs.

          **You:** mm sorry what u mean

          **Stranger:** male

          **Stranger:** u?

 _Ah._ That was it. _He’s male._ He should use this conversation phrase in another chat some time.

          **You:** oh, i’m m

          **[Chat is disconnected.]**

“Huh? Why?” he pulls his body away from his MacBook, showing his weirdest facial expression people never saw before like, _“_ _Does_ _it really matter if I’m a male?”_ and _“You don’t lust over people of the same sex?”_

“Pardon me, Mr. Lee Taeyong!”

He startles for hearing a very loud and hoarse manly voice coming behind him, and his doe eyes widens after finding out that there was the CEO standing behind with two hands on his own waist and slightly sharp sight towards him.

“May I see your correction this very minute?” the CEO asks him again, still tries to be polite to cover his temper, slanting his head nearer to Taeyong’s face, still showing for free his sharp sight. Lyricist and Rap Director Lee Taeyong turns into a scaredy cat.

**_//08.20 PM ICT_ **

“Alright _ka_. Let’s end our practice tonight. You guys did very well. Let’s give an applause to all of us!”

A male voice is heard from a long-haired coach’s throat who is standing in front of his, or her students.

“Don’t forget to memorize the choreo and follow the rhythm. Tomorrow is the D-day _ka_. Remember, you are a team and teamwork is very important. I hope you guys can do it compactly. Now get your water bottles and prepare yourself to go home. _Su su na ka!”_ He, or she, smiles.

“ _Kop kun krub_ , Khru Praew!” The students bow to the dance coach and tidy up their bags to bring them home.

Ten will join a national dance competition tomorrow, so in the last three days he has had to practice until the evening. After a certain time he usually has his stomach rumbling and 3 litres of sweat floods from narrow pores of his white, bright and flawless skin.

“Nong Ten,” the she-male coach whose proportional body could make girls jealous takes a seat beside him, leaning her arms on his left shoulder.

 _“Kapom?”_ he responds, and thinking inside of his small sensitive heart, _‘Why do you call me “Nong Ten”?’_ in the same time.

“I’m so proud of you. You’re the most amazing dancer I’ve ever taught. How do you feel?”

 _Huh._ He had never been appreciated like this before, so he’s not quite used with compliments. “Khru Praew, don’t exaggerate it _krub._ ”

“ _Mai cai Nong,_ I didn’t exaggerate. You’re truly amazing. I wouldn’t choose you as the lead dancer if you weren’t.”

He doesn’t answer, just bends his neck down. She is right. He is just not used to compliments.

“Nong Ten...”

“Uh, just call me Ten. No need Nong, _krub_.”

“Okay. Our perfect Ten, I rely on you. Hit the stage and be the winner! _Su su na ka!_ ”

“ _Kop khun krub_ , Khru Praew,” he joins his palms and bowed to her.

_Tomorrow is the day. I can do it. Cai, I’ll make you proud, krub._

**_//10.58 P.M. ICT_ **

“Nong Teeeen, what are you doing _ka_?”

He immediately turns off the lamp without answering his mother’s daily yell. _Gosh._ Everything is his fault. He was never born to be right. Why could Khru Praew believe in him but not his own mother who bore him? Is it God’s plan?

He will stand on stage with his team and releases the power to defeat rivals, so according to Health News, a person should take plenty rest to save energy. However, self-blaming turns to awake in uncomfort.

**[“http://www.omegle.com “ > Enter]**

_Omegle. Talk to strangers! When you use Omegle, we pick someone else at random and let you talk one-on-one.  To help you stay safe, Omegle keeps you anonymous unless you tell who you are (not suggested!), and you can stop a chat at any time. Keep it clean and friendly!_

          _Start chatting: Text or Video_

          **[ Text]**

**[Loading...]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**Stranger:** Hi

 **You:** hi

 **You:** m

 **Stranger:** F

**[Esc]**

“Girl.”

          **[New]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**You:** m

 **Stranger:** f

_“Girl.”_

          **[Esc]**

**[New]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**Stranger:** r u chitta?

 _Chitta?_ He used to tell all strangers he met only his nickname, Ten. _I’m 123456789 Ten.Just call me Ten. You might find my name peculiar, but this is my name. Don’t question it._ He memorizes how he usually introduced himself to others.But now there’s someone who just call him “chitta”. “Chitta” doesn’t care how many times he has to frown his eyebrows and opens his small and pinkish lips of curiousness. He frowns and wonders.

**//01.27 AM KST**

          _Stranger is typing..._

“Oh pleeeaaaaseee,” Taeyong crooks and scratches his head which is not actually itchy. He has been desperately wanting to find that person who owns an eye-catching name from Thailand.

The stranger stops typing.

“Why?”

          _Stranger is typing..._

And it stops.

Taeyong loses his patience.

          **You:** pls tell me

          **You:** are u chitta from thailand?

It takes awhile waiting for the stranger typing again. Taeyong, a man who is never able to sleep, keeps watching his brightened laptop with his – actually – sleepy eyes without blinking even just once. He can see that the stranger begins to type again.

          **Stranger:** u mean chittaphon?

Taeyong widens his eyes in disbelief. _Yes! Oh yes! Now I believe in God!_

He is so glad he finally finds the unknown human being he wants to get to know after many times looking for him, or maybe her, that he can’t type but has his hands trembling. The 23-year-old Rap Director unconsciously smiles, showing off his bright and neatly arranged teeth in front of the website that doesn’t have an eye to detect how many brackets had been loose and swallowed. Omegle doesn’t care, it just provides a video-call feature to let Taeyong’s teeth lighting the world off.

          **Stranger:** u mean chittaphon?

          **Stranger:** hello?

Taeyong puts himself back steadily to finally respond the stranger. He was afraid he couldn’t meet him again if it’s not because of a coincidence.

          **You:** yes! Yes! Are you chittaphon??

          **Stranger:** yes, but how could you know?

          **Stranger:** wait

          **Stranger:** is this ty?

Taeyong can’t close his mouth. _He remembers. She remembers. (Oh no, what kind of person is he, she? Why God destines me to meetus up again?)_

_Yeah!! I’m TY._

_I’m TY._

_You remember me._

_I’m TY._

(He accidentally nudges his cup and spoils the espresso, but he doesn’t care. What he needs at the moment is only Chitta.)

          **Stranger:** man, u r the only one i tell you my name is chittaphon

          **Stranger:** but u call me chitta

          **Stranger:** sounds cute. I like that

 _You’re cute._ Damn, Lee Taeyong, he thinks the stranger was cute already? More clarifications are required although the re-captcha has approved his presence. At least he’s not a robot. At least. At least he knows that he can call him Chitta. A cute Chitta.

_No, later. Later._

          **You:** ah u like that?

          **You:** can i call you that way?

          **Stranger:** um yes

          **Stranger:** yes, i love that

See? Yes.

          **You:** what r u doing?

          **Stranger:** just finished my dance practice

          **Stranger:** it was really fun

          **Stranger:** i’ll join a dance competition tomorrow

          **You:** u dance?

          **You:** what dance?

          **Stranger:** modern dance

          **Stranger:** why don’t u sleep? Seriously

          **You:** ah ok, good luck then

          **You:** i can’t sleep

**_//01.59 AM KST_ **

He knows very well that he always lacks of sleep. He knows very well that espresso has been part of his entire life. He knows very well that he has been doing this bad habitespecially in this recent time. He is willing to lack himself for the sake of _cute (no, later)_ Chitta whom he doesn’t actually know for real. This person has caught his droopy eyes, and he won’t lose, **_“Hem,”_** for the sake of him-and-her.

The neon bulb dims as he finally gets sleepy and neurons dare to told his veins to _“Go to bed as soon as possible or you’ll die in the very next morning.”_

          **You:** hey, btw, i better not lose u

          **You:** u have a socmed

 **BZZT.** All lights suddenly go off. A blackout.

_! Wi-Fi disconnected._

**[Chat is disconnected.]**

“Shit! This is bullshit!”

And it starts to rain outside. A sudden heavy rain.

**_//09.00 AM ICT_ **

_“P’Ten, hurry up!”_

A tiny boy named Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkhul sits on a chair behind the stage, a little bit farther from the preparation room, sitting with his (also) tiny head bending down towards a phone he holds gloomily. He scrolls down his chat histories and swipes the screen aimlessly. What is he looking for? Why does he look sad?

“P’Ten! Hurry up! It’s our turn!” yells a junior, his teammate.

“Oh!” he lifts his head with a blank face. “ _Khor thot. Khor tot._ I’m sorry.”

Ten immediately runs up to the stage, the place where he will hit and gets ready in position, leaving his iPhone X nowhere. He can’t really focus himself back, as he feels something incomplete inside. However, he has to dance at this time.

_Cai. I’ll defeat you. For the sake of Korea._

_No._

_For the sake of Ty._

**_//06.08 PM ICT_ **

**[“http://www.omegle.com “ > Enter]**

_Omegle. Talk to strangers! When you use Omegle, we pick someone else at random and let you talk one-on-one.  To help you stay safe, Omegle keeps you anonymous unless you tell who you are (not suggested!), and you can stop a chat at any time. Keep it clean and friendly!_

          _Start chatting: Text or Video_

          **[ Text]**

**[Loading...]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**[Esc]**

_Shit. I fail._

          **[New]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**You:** hi

 **Stranger:** Please tell me you are Chitta from Bangkok, Thailand, and the one I have been looking for. If you are not Chitta, kindly leave this chat. Thank you.

_Huh?_

It has been the weirdest message he ever received from a stranger in his entire life, but what? He feels so happy yet can’t believe it at the same time. _Again?_ Ten unconsciously smiles very wide, showing off his white and very well-cared teeth.

          **You:** nice shot. You must be ty from daehanminguk manse! :D

          **Stranger:** YOOO

He feels very happy. He is just, happy. It’s been 3 times he lost him, or her, might be a he.

          **You:** hey ty

          **You:** you left me last night L

          **You:** but hey

          **Stranger:** sorry, the electricity was off

          **Stranger:** hey why?

          **You:** i’m going to korea

          **You:** :D

**_//08.10 PM KST_ **

He gets his mind blank.

          **You:** wait, what

          **You:** you’re going to korea?

          **Stranger:** Yes!

          **Stranger:** you’re able to read my chat, don’t ya

Yes, yes. He has two eyes. He even uses a myopia glasses to stare at his bright screened laptop. He’s still able to read, he’s not illiterate. Butseriously? What for?

          **Stranger:** i became the 1st winner

          **Stranger:** and i got that prize

Wait a second. _“The first winner will get a special trip to South Korea for 10 days.”?_ He suddenly remembers a sentence like that written in a poster he ever saw before, but where? It was hold in Thailand, so it’s impossible for him to read it in public places. Wait. Wait.

          **You:** wait

          **You:** was that hold by SM?

          **Stranger:** yeah, right!

Wait. WAIT. By SM Entertainment?! His company he works at?! _Damn, Lee Taeyong, damn. Who is this actually? I’m so curious. I need God to tell me asap while I’m still living._

          **Stranger:** but how could y know?

_Dude. I’m one of the workers. You should join my company so I can train you, and I will able to see you in person. Chittaaa!_

          **You:** well, just asking

Urgh. No. Taeyong scratches his laptop, panting and makes a horror sight towards the screen which (once again) won’t recognize how he looked. Blaming himself.

          **You:** chitta

          **You:** i can’t help myself, but once again, do you have socmed pls L

It takes times to wait. This is what strangers should do: being careful of giving identity to others they don’t know.

          _Stranger is typing..._

          **Stranger:** yes, add me

 

**_//07.10 PM ICT_ **

Nong Ten who just won a special prize, which is a trip to his number 1 country to visit, lies on bed while waiting for a new chat on his Kakao, with his Red Book of Gu Seong Ae placed beside a pastel pink pillow. It has been his favourite book to satisfy his oh-yeah kinky mind for 3 years (nobody knows what kind of act he has done while reading it on his tantalizing look bed; just don’t think too much about it) to save his life from his captious mother’s nags. Otherwise, he would have died.

Ten almost fell asleep when suddenly a new message pops up.

### <Lee TY ฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ)>

_Hi chitta!!  Is that u?_

_It’s ty_

_:3_

Awe. That’s adorable. Ten tilts his head to the right, smiles and sighs in a little happiness. He starts typing.

_Hello ty_

_Finally, kekeke ;D_

_How r u_

_As usual, i’m good_

_I think i’m gonna sleep earlier_

_How bout u?_

“You’re gonna sleep earlier, a Korean? I’ll take your words though I can’t easily believe in such a nocturnal bat like you, Ty, hmpft!” Ten mutters to himself.

“Nong Teeen!”

Ah. Here comes his Mama.

_“Kruubbb!”_

“Dinner is ready, _kaa!_ ” the mother yells while serving hot spicy Tom Yum that will make everyone’s mouth water just by smelling it on a marble dining table.

 _“Cai kruuub!”_ he says,but he doesn’t make a move, just keeps chatting with Ty. There’s something interesting he shouldn’t miss at this very minute. Everything about Ty is interesting for him (wait, Ty, TY could be Tom Yum too) but why? The ties hasn’t knotted to each other really well, he guesses.

**_//09.14 PM KST_ **

Lee Taeyong, again, having 3 cups of espresso on his working table, has committed to sleep earlier than usual. While waiting for sleepiness, he puts an effort to know more about Chittaphon’s identity. He clicks Chitta’s profile picture, but there is just a picture with number 10 in the middle of black background, and his name is fully written in Thai alphabets he can’t understand. Doesn’t satisfy at all.

### <ชิตพลลี้ชัยพรกุล>

_Khun chitta_

_may i see ur pic?_

It takes a very long time for Taeyong to wait for an answer, anxiously waiting for a beautiful panorama of Thailand or a special prize he wouldn’t get for the second unless it’s not from Chitta. And, BEEP! There comes a picture he has been waiting for. He expected to see a close-up picture of _hem_ smiling brightly, taken beautifully in a fitness centre or maybe at Phuket beach while drinking coconut water and having fun, but no, there is only two eyes telling that the stranger – who won’t be a stranger anymore – looks at him as close as (s)he could. _Oh wow._ Those slanted eyes but doe, _hir_ eyelids don’t seem very clear yet eye-catching. And the eyelashes are very curved. Lenses? Black has given so much perfection on _hir_ face. Taeyong is triggered. He can’t help himself.

_Oh my god_

_Ur pretty_

Again, there is a long pause. His heart starts beating abnormally, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. What kind of feeling is this? _Lee Taeyong, be aware._ Sipping the fourth cup and slaps his thin and sensitive cheek, diverting his focus towards the lyric papers and Audacity to continue working on his new song.

**_//11.23 PM KST_ **

“Chittaa...” Taeyong murmurs, having his laptop still on but left aside with 7-8 pieces of revised papers on the keyboard, tapping his cellphone several times waiting for Chitta’s answer, with his left hand rested on his chin. He repeatedly opens the Kakao, opens Thai-alphabet’s chat, clicks the two-pretty-eyes-sweetly-staring-at-you photo and finally returns to homescreen.

**BEEP!**

_Oops sorry just finished my dinner and my mom nags me again holy_

_Ohh thank you :3_

_Most ppl say i’m pretty n i don’t like it but well, dat’s fine._

Hey. That _“Most ppl say i’m pretty”_ feels strange. Does it mean this doe-eyed character isn’t actually pretty, or (s)he just grovels? Even Chitta doesn’t like people calling _hem_ pretty. But Chitta thanked him. So (s)he liked it?

_Oh r u actually m or f?_

It seems too late asking _hem_ a question like this, but well, he doesn’t care.

_Hm_

_Does it matter 2 u?_

What? _Does it matter 2 u?_ Taeyong bites his fingers in worries. What on his mind was he just wanted to clarify whether Chitta is a girl or a boy, but the way Chitta answers is unexpectedly mysterious. _Chitta, just tell me who you are._

_Oh, why?_

_Naw_

_I mean, does it bother u if ur talking to an f or m?_

Taeyong finds himself dumbfounded. Why should he bother himself just by talking with girls or boys? Listen. An Earth never consists of homogens, that’s a fact people around the world know. But,

_Um, well, i dunno_

_But i don’t mind_

_Okay then xD_

_Lemme see u too pls :3_

Why, Taeyong? Why? _Why don’t you think critically that you can ask Chitta further, but you just let it flow like a unanswered whisper?_

Okay, okay. He tries to ignore this but the way (s)he answered was cute. Taeyong has speculated and has to decide, and it has to be right. Chitta is pretty. Just, pretty.

She is.

**_//09.35 PM ICT_ **

Ten faces down on a pillow he hugs with his face turning red unreasonably. Another person, the only one who called him Chitta, just told him that he’s _pretty._ As he asked, Ten recieved a vengeance from Ty which is also a photo of eyes-staring-at-you-too. He blinks. Ten thought that most people might have asked if Ty is really a Korean. Among Korean girls, Ty is so different, might be the most different one. Very doe-puppy eyes, his eyelids could be clearly seen. Eyeliner makes his eyes look prettier ( _pretty?_ Ten mouthed), thick eyebrows makes  strong expression, and finally the beauty is completed by grundged red hair, which gives a feminine vibe. Strong but warm. Ty is different than most of girlgroup artists that he has seen in variety shows.

_Ty_

_Is that really u?_

So gorgeous. But he can’t type.

_Yeah_

_why_

_anything wrong?_

_No, i mean_

You’re so gorgeous, Ty. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in the world.

_You’re very good-looking. I wowed_

This is not right.

This is not right.

No, this is not right. He used to like men because his feminity was a lot stronger than his masculinity, although he would turn so manly on stage, especially when he dances. He would turn to be a man. He _become_ _s_ a man. Lots of his boy friends used to approach him to ask if he was up for a date, but his mother drove them out with a broom in her hand.

But, Ty. He just accidentally met her by being strangers and she becomes the only one who makes him think to like a girl in just a second. Just in the second when she sent him the photo of her and it’s done.Impressive.

“Nong Teeen! Pack you clothes _kaa!_ ”

_Impressive._

**_//10.00 PM ICT_ **

Scrolling his chat history of him with Ty up and down repeatedly while doing the cobra pose on bed and smiling like an idiot, muttering a “how beautiful, so beautiful” phrase multiple times while zooming in Ty’s pretty doe eyes photo – and he thought it was the true art and more real than Da Vinci’s Monalisa – without realizing his mother standing in front of Ten’s room (she doesn’t bring a knife behind her back to kill him, fortunately, not as expected) watching her son (who used to be useless but he just got a great opportunity to go to Korea as she always supports him to do so) with raised eyebrows full of irritation. Ten minutes passes and the woman who bore him is still standing in patience (lit: holding back her anger and trying to not breathe too hard), her son still mouths that “beautiful” phrase tirelessly.

“Who’s beautiful, _ka?!_ ”

Ten lifts his tiny head spontaneously and his smile suddenly disappears due to the sudden attackafter hearing a woman’s shrill voice talking to him. His heart is going to explode and he’s ready to vomit if asked. His half-slanted eyes widens, along with his cold, nervous hands that was still holding his phone and feet that just rubbed each other, holding back his (what the author tended not knowing it, but considered to be his) lust. Aye, Ty has quickly managed to make him living in his own world? Ten is very disappointed, for his mother dares to return him back to reality.

“ _Ma!_ You surprise me!” exclaims him with both eyebrows frowning.

“I planned to,” she answers casually, but still with her loud voice.

“What are you doing here, Ma, and how long have you stood?” he wants to blame her. He wants to blame her just now, but Thai people are obligated to respect their parents, and Ten isn’t apt that norm.

“I’m enjoying watching over you. You looked so cute,” her mother grins.

 _My mother just grinned to me_ _for_ _once in a lifetime! And told me that I’m cute?! I wish I could take a_ _pic_ _of that grimace and treasure it in my gallery, or record Ma’s phrase that was just spoken and set it as my forever ringtone. What the hell happened_ _to_ _her? Did she just repent?_

His eyes gets wider, along with his head bending down to the left, questioning if he could survive living with his mother in this very moment. _Shit,_ he thinks, as she was watching over him adoring a stranger whom he just fell in love with. It’s not right. He has been told since he was still young to not search for a partner via social media because it could be dangerous. What if he is a murderer, or: what if he wants to hurt you, or: what if, and, what if, he’s tired of living with what if and prevention. “Taking a risk will challenge you to improve yourself, so you can be more mature while facing the real unfair life” has always been a sticky motto inside a Thai feminine boy named Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkhul’s mind to show his protest of being trapped in rules. He desires to be the first one who breaks the law of conventionals.

“So, who’s the one that’s cute and pretty, or the true art you were talking about to yourself? The one whom you always say “how beautiful” so many times as I was watching over you? Who’s that girl? Show me!” Back to being herself, she puts her hand on both sides of her fatty waist, having her chin up, glaring at her terrified son.

 _I’m numb. Let me die today. I’m ready to be killed with your kitchen set. Ma, just kill me this very second, prepare me a tomb and after my death, please hold a funeral and invite all my best friends. Kop khun krub, Ma. Thank you for giving me birth_.

“Show me that girl!!” his mother protests.

Ten gulps and with all his part of body trembling, he starts to speak.

“Ma, uh, I was just acquainted with a Korean girl,” he is really ready to die if his mother knows that he has been using Omegle without their parents knowing, but then inside he tries relieving himself by thinking that everyone has their own rights.He showed the picture of “beauTy” – as he changed Ty’s contact name – to his mother with his hand still trembling like he’s gonna face death and surrendered eyes staring at the murderer. _Lemme die, seriously, lemme die._

“A KOREAN GIRL... oh,” Ten’s mother wants to _blame_ him once again, but something just stops her doing sin: Ty’s eyes.

“Oh wow,” she keeps staring at the photo on Ten’s iPhone X with mouth opened without even once blinking. He really likes that “oh wow” – Ty used to repeat that phrase on their chats, and he had no reason why he loved it. The virtual aura has brought her into her childhood princess tale books. “Pretty...”

She keeps staring without caring for her son who has put on a bored look and has already his arm very tired holding the iPhone X.

 _“Sawadee krub, Ma,”_ Ten tilts his head, looking for his mother’s eyes to stare at. Her attention has fully been given to Ty whom she just saw on Ten’s phone. She finally blinks. “Oh, sorry,” she says.

“See? I showed you,” Ten smirks.

“Um.”

Ten’s smirk disappears, then he frowns his eyebrows and raises them in disbelief, tilting his head and staring at her mother closer.

“ _Ma,_ don’t you want to blame me?” he asks, but she doesn’t answer. Her mind is floating around to somewhere else. “MA!” he yells.

“Geez,” his mother finally says a word. “Can’t you just patiently wait for me looking for a word to say?!” Her mouth widens again, as usual, and starts blaming him for disturbing her mind.

“ _You_ ’re at loss of words?” Ten intentionally emphasizes his question while widening his eyes, staring at her with a mocking look like wanting to say “Bitch?”.

“What?!” she yells, staring quickly at Ten’s mocking look as if she wants to punch him and rip the smile off. His expression suddenly disappears.

“Nothing.”

“Yes, answering your question. Yes. Satisfied?!”

“No.”

Gauche. Ten is being very insolent towards his mother who bore him, stating himself indirectly that he’s breaking the morals in this very second, and as the guarantee, he’s really ready to sacrifice himself. He has been waiting for his mother taking out her kitchen knife and stabs him on his stomach. But realizing that his mother doesn’t bring anything on her hands, he regrets it.

“Nong Ten,” his mother switches her gaze towards the brassy Nong Ten she never knew before, trying to hold her trembling lips of anger inside her mouth, clenching her hands beside her pear-shaped pelvis, and breathing hard. However, her Nong Ten gazes back, still expressing his disgust with his mocking look yet pretty at the same time. She couldn’t catch a word to vomit towards her used-to-be-useless son but keeps breathing hard.

“Haahh... Nong Ten _ka_ ,” she finally releases all her angers through her exhale, and suddenly smiles widely that Ten’s mocking look reluctantly disappears. Then her right hand suddenly caresses Ten’s smooth coloured hair.

“I’m proud of you, _ka._ ”

_Huh? She’s proud of this fucking disgusting son– a son? – like me?_

“Proud?” he frowns his eyebrows more to make his worst look more clear. (But in the same time he can’t hide his satisfaction fo being caressed like his mother did as he never felt a touch of love before.)

“What’s the reason for being proud of a shit?” he asks with rising tone to clarify.

“WHAT?!”

“What’s. The. Reason. _Krub?!_ ” he starts being resentful. The captious mother clears up her throat.

“First, you became the first winner of the last dance competition you joined without telling me. Second, you got a chance to have a Korea trip. Third, you got a Korean girlfriend,” said her in one breath.

“She’s _not_ my girlfriend!”

“Then what?!”

He starts being doubtful. _Yes, I wish to date her, God._ “She’s... a friend. Just a friend.”

His mother grins. “You like her, don’t you?” _She grins for the second time! I’m melting! This is gonna be the first time I admit that my mom is very beautiful. But hey, she’s teasing me. Fuck it. Just kill me. Don’t make me waiting._

“Well,” his mocking look finally completely disappears, and has instead changedto a face full of confusion in purpose of hiding his flattering heart. “Does it matter if I like her?”

“Geez, you don’t understand!” his mother hits her own forehead. “That’s  why I’m happy for you!!!” then she hits her finally-being-useful-and-loveable son.

“Ma, what are you doing?! It hurts!”

“YES! Darn you for overreacting,” she yelled with her face being very close to Ten’s. “At least you finally fell in love with a _girl_ after being an exhausted homosexual for ten years.”

“SHI... _MA!_ You don’t have to mention it! It’s totally not related to this girl!”

“It _is!_ ” She doesn’t want to lose. “Now I can freely finish your exes off.”

 _“Mai aooo!”_  Ten cries, as he wants to prevent her from doing harsh thing towards his ex-boyfriends, but she already leaves his room and is crazily dancing like a drunken tart.

“Papaa! Our son finally likes a _girl!”_  Ten soon hears a holler from his mother with a strong emphasize on the _girl_ word to make sure that her husband could hear it clearly outside his bedroom. Ten looks toward the door remaining speechless – questioning why his mother didn’t kill him – then slams his body to bed, grapping his pink pillow and rolls over. He screams (no sound) as he is too happy yet regretful.

**_//08.04 AM KST_ **

“Good morning Mr. Lee Taeyong.”

Taeyong is working on his desk, sitting on his green wheelchair when an old man enters his working room. An old man who holds the position as CEO, whose skin is getting darker and wrinkled, always being proud of his white healthy teeth that he always shows off when he greets someone, plus his black framed thick glasses that gives handsome-and-prestigious-man impression for others.But for Taeyong,as a free thinker – he said that by himself – he thinks that the old man’s fashion only makes him look like a very disgusting comedian who often appears in SBS’s Gag Show,and his slanted eyes that needed sunglasses clearly shows that he is a money grubber. Everyone in SM building are enslaved and forced to not sleep until dawn; they have to work for at least 10 artworks per day, so in a year they have to finish 10 artworks times 365 days, no matter how long the duration is. “Don’t stop! Work!” has been a famous phrase which comes out only from the conventional CEO’s (rotten) mouth, and after reigning the “kingdom of hell”, he will go to sleep. As an educated person, Taeyong could file a lawsuit asking for justice, but recalling the moment when some of their artists ever did, SM Entertainment would take its position as The Supreme Court of South Korea. A uselessness. However, Taeyong still loves his job andhe’s gonna be loyal to it.

“Oh, good morning Mr. Lee,” he says with a smile. A fake smile. However bad is he, he still thanks him for being a good mentor when he was trained.

“Please take a seat, Sir. Would you like some coffee?”

“No, thank you. I was drunk last night. Just take your own sip.”

“Because of the coffee we drank at the bar last night?”

“Yeah.”

 _Bitch. I love the drunken Money Lee,_ he thinks, but still able to cover his wicked happiness with etiquette and formality, although his widened doe-eyes couldn’t lie. Now they are sitting facing each other. It still feels like there is a brick wall built between both of them as a boss and the bossed.

“So,” he took a sip of – finally – an americano. “What can I do for you, Sir?”

“Ah, yes.” The money-oriented boss almost forgets his purpose of coming to collect money from Lee Taeyong. “Okay. So, Hitchhiker has just finished his artwork for the next SM STATION, but he thinks that it still feels empty if it has no lyrics. Then I just realized that you are expert in writing lyrics, so could you please help him filling his artwork with your lyrics? I brought you the audio file so you can listen to it later.”

“Oh, that’s it,” he takes another sip and glances his eyes to the upper right, thinking whether there was a schedule he couldn’t leave or not, then looks at the CEO back. “Okay, Sir. With my pleasure.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Lee Taeyong,” the money-oriented eyes widens along with his greasy gay smile. “I’m happy to hear that.”

“When do I have to submit my work?”

Taeyong puts a hope to Mr. Lee for not thinking just about the money he will receive, but also thinking about the exact time the song will have to be released.

“Just before the end of this October. I will tell Hitchhiker after this, but personally you also have to contact him immediately to make an appointment to finish the artwork. I’ll take my leave then, a balance sheet is waiting for me outside. Thank you once again. Bye!” and he immediately moves from the chair and runs while waving his unflattened hand towards a confused thin man who owns the working room, who just keepsstaring at him running away witha strange look full of lust like “Money is my other half, my love, my wife. Don’t leave me. I’m gonna catch you and make love with youin my room”.

“Man, oh my...” he mutters while shaking his head, then moves to his tape, plugges the USB Mr. Lee gave him to its port and presses a button with triangular shape drawn on it.

_TA-TA-TAATAATAATTT!!! TA-TA-TAATTATTATTATTAAATTTT!!!!_

**_DUM_ ** _TATOTOTATATOT **DUDUM** OTOATATA **DUM** OTOTOT **DUM** OATATATOA **DUM** TATOOATOAO _

_DRRRRRRR **TACK**! BUM BUMM BRRRRRRR **TACK!**_

“WHAT THE FUCK!” the Rap Director can’t help himself but frowning his eyebrows full of confusion and pressing down the “Stop” button very hard after hearing the mess Hitchhikerjust made. He doesn’t want to get dizzy and drunk once again like yesterday.

He sits still in silence, staring at his black tape, recalling the weirdest music he has just heard though he doesn’t want to. _Hard synth, korean drum, multiple hi-hat, and sitar in one combination... how could he think of that?_ After thinking about it, he decides to play the mess again (at least he doesn’t play it in a mass) then tries to feel the music and follow the beats though he doesn’t want to. Taeyong sighs. He finally turns off the tape and rests on his chin without any ideas popped in his mind. _What’s the point of adding lyrics in it? Hitchhiker’s music itself has already sounded like there’s someone rapping inside, so it would be messier if I give another fast rap, so what? The sound is already massive._

_Massive? What about a massive rap?_

**BEEP!** His phone rings and vibrates, disturbing his disarrayed brain. He grabs his new iPhone with laziness and reads the first chat of the day. He sees nothing interesting but a useless picture of the crowded Incheon International Airport sent to him. _What’s the point?_ He has been travelling around the world and he always takes flights through that airport, and every Koreans already knows about it, so they don’t need to be told where to go and how the airport is.

But wait.

Wait.

How could she take a picture of that airport?

### <ชิตพลลี้ชัยพรกุล>

_Arrived!_

**_//10.59 AM KST_ **

### <BeauTyฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ)>

_Chitta!!!_

_U in korea?!?!_

_For real??!!_

_Y u didnt tell me : <_

_I’ve told u... ._._

_I mean_

_If u told me when u arrive, i can pick u up_

Ten is walking out after picking up the luggages together with his teammates andhis coach when he receives new messages from Ty that makes his phone vibrate, tickling his right thigh. He takes up his iPhone X from his pocket and reads the messages while walking, being not concentrate on his real life until he stops on the way, causing himself being bumped by the others, but he doesn’t care. Just smiling like an idiot staring at the cyberspace he lives in. The _If u told me when u arrive, i can pick u up_ sentence makes him think like “What? You’re a girl. Don’t act like a boyfriend.”

_Noo, i don’t wanna bother u_

_What u doin?_

_Am working_

_Hey, u have free time?_

_Not sure, might be tomorrow, why?_

_Wanna meet up?_

_Oh my holy banana, dang._ Ty asks him to meet up, like, for real? He should be the one who asks her to meet up, but she just began the dating-oriented conversation. Also, he should be the one who make her blush, but instead he is the one who blushes comtemplating the sentence he has just read. Ten finally realizes how brave the girl he adores is.

_Fuck my life. I wanna die._

“P’TEN! Your luggage!” one of his teammates who walks accompanying him, becoming an unrecognized statue who should protect his wealth in all cost, yells at Ten who left his $5,500 Tumi’s Alpha luggage behind.

**_//12.08 AM KST_ **

**[“http://www.omegle.com “ > Enter]**

_Omegle. Talk to strangers! When you use Omegle, we pick someone else at random and let you talk one-on-one.  To help you stay safe, Omegle keeps you anonymous unless you tell who you are (not suggested!), and you can stop a chat at any time. Keep it clean and friendly!_

          _Start chatting: Text or Video_

          **[ Text]**

**[Loading...]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

**[Esc]**

**[New]**

**[You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!]**

          **Stranger:** hi

**[Esc]**

          **[New]**

**[X]**

“Fuck off,” he hits his black laptop without a reasonable vexation. “How could my favorite thing to do become so boring?” says him being angry himself while having his lyrics notebook, unlimited papers on his desk, waiting for being corrected and scribbled, and also – as usual, 7 empty cups of espresso.Taeyong usually never skipped even a minute to stare at Omegle and talk to somebody he didn’t know to find another world he could learn about, no matter whether it was the unrealest one.Hitchhiker’s beats just made his long brain strands shut down, although he has to think of vowels and consonants that matches to complete the _trash_. Finally he decides to leave his lyrics notebook empty and goes to brew another coffee for himself – he feels relieved that the fat man who stole his coffee that day is already asleep.

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

Taeyong just goes back to his working room with 3 cups of espresso and an extra cup of hot bitter green tea brought with a tray to make him stay alive against the destiny that he could also diesome day, but it seems the beeping sound from his phone can roll his exhausted eyelids up easier than consuming too much caffeine in every late night.Then he catches his phone after sipping a soupy espresso he made accidentally.

### <ชิตพลลี้ชัยพรกุล>

_Ty~_

_I can’t sleep_

_What u doing?_

“FINALLY THIS IDIOT!” he says, then he immediately shuts his tongue by covering his thin-but-wide mouth with his hand which veins could be clearly seen. He replies Chitta’s messages in silence, and keeps staying in silence, keeps typing, not continuing his projects.

_Still working..._

_Chitta, don’t be a korean_

_Huh?_

_Ur thai. U ought to sleep well like thais_

_Ah yea, ur lack of sleep_

This girl, fuck. Attitude please _._ But he likes it, still, he likes it. A man who is falling in love will never care about anything. As he’s falling in love, he falls asleep with a-fool’s-happiness seen on his face while still grabbing his phone.

_Um ty i wanna meet u_

_Ty_

_PING_

**_//12.19 PM KST//_ **

Knock knock.

“Excuse me. This is Lee Taeyong.”

“Wait a second!”

Then the door opens. “Oh, Mr. Lee Taeyong. Come in.”

Taeyong freezes. He thought he would meet an unidentified guy who asked him to complete his work, but what he sees right now is a very good-looking man with short hair whose age might be 3 or 4 years older than him, and that man smiles widely and greets him as he has known Taeyong for a very long time.

“Uh, I-I’m sorry?” he frowns his attractive thick sharp eyebrows.

“Come in. You seem want to talk to me,” he replies, still full of excitement and wide smile like there’s nothing to doubt. _Aye, don’t be too confident, man._ But, no way. This must be the aluminium-foil-wrapped guy’s room. How could stranger enter his room and greeted him like friends? _Where’s him? Is he a beggar? But if he is, he must have made a scared pale look when meeting me._

“Um, no, but,” he opens his palm and points at him in his most polite way, although his gesture shows that he feels uncomfortable. “You look very different, I think.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t joke around,” but he laughs and hits Taeyong’s no-fat arm. “Don’t act like a stranger man! Come in, I’ll get you some drinks. Today’s weather is very hot. Don’t you think so?” persuades him as hugging Taeyong’s shoulder while Taeyong still doubts his identity. But then after he enters the whole room, he sees silver clothes designed like garbage bags hanging on the wall above his work bench. Weird, he thinks. Logically, the distance is too much higher than the man’s height, so it’s insane if he has to stand up on his wheelchair to get that clothes for him. But in other side, he feels relieved and starts smiling. Can’t hold it back, he bursts out laugh, causing the good-looking man confused.

“Ah, Hitchhiker.” He doesn’t feel awkward anymore.

“Yeah?” he replies while bringing two bottles of juice.

“Uh, no, I mean, you’re Hitchhiker.”

“Dude,” Hitchhiker places one bottle on a glass table in front of him. “What do you mean? Who are you coming for then?”

Taeyong smiles awkwardly and scratches his head, he wants to laugh at himself but in another side he also feels guilty for not recognizing him as his colleague. He was afraid if he would hurt him if he told the truth. But Hitchhiker just laughed with no burden at all , so he tries to ease himself by leaning on the sofa he sat on.

“Well, take your sip.”

“Thank you,” he opens the bottle and drinks. Fresh orange juice. A good start to help himself from the hot weather. But might be added with 0.2% alcohol? He starts  to get dizzy, then he stops gulping and places the bottle back on the table. “Oh thank you,” and he nods.

“So, Taeyong,” he doesn’t need to call him as “Mr. Lee Taeyong”. Taeyong is too cute for him. Too cute to be a Mr. Lee. “What’s your purpose of coming here?”

“Oh yes,” Taeyong fixes his posture. “About your recent work. CEO Lee told me that you just finish another artwork to release on the next STATION, and he said that you need someone to make the rap lyrics for it, so he asked me.”

“Ahh yea that one. I almost forget it. God. He’s super that he could pick the right person to complete me. Have you heard the song?”

“Yes, I have. He gave me your song so I could listen to it.”

“Cool! So what do you think? Is it great?”

 _Shit. Why_ _did_ _he ask that question to me? How to say no?_

“Err... yeah?”

“Don’t worry. Just be honest.” _Huft._ Yeah, Hitchhiker is such a nice person, fortunately, so he shouldn’t be afraid.

“Well, yea, honestly it’s hard to enjoy the whole music at first. But then I realized that it’s very hard to combine all the elements, so I know your hardwork must be paid off,” he smiles. “But I can’t promise that I will make your artwork better, so...”

“No, it’s fine. Take it easy, bro. I know you’re the right person. You’re full of ideas. Even the worst one will make my song sounds perfect!” he talks with a very high persuading voice that makes Taeyong think that he might be lying to him.

“DJ, you’re too much...”

“No, that’s a fact! You know why? Because it’s you!” SeemsHitchhiker took it very seriously, or just in order that he can make the final result as soon as possible and immediately post it to SMTOWN YouTube channel so however the lyrics will be, he just accepts it, Taeyong doesn’t know, but he can’t deny it.

“Well then, I’ll try my best.”

“Great! Let’s go to the studio!”

**_//12.30 PM KST//_ **

“You got a Korean?!” All his teammates scream in the middle of silence and makes the people in SUM café who are being busy with themselves – their gadgets, really – look at them.

“Shhh, they’re looking at us!” Ten whispers.

“Oh, Nong Ten dates a Korean girl, _ka?”_ the coach’s reaction goes slower than the others.

“No, no, _khrub._ Well, I met her via website. She’s very beautiful. Look!” Ten smiles and gives a look of Ty’s photo that he’s saved to his mates.

“Whoaaa, so pretty!”

“P’Ten, you’re very lucky. You should date her very soon.”

“ _Cai,_ otherwise you will lose her.”

“Hahaha. _Cai khrub._ Calm down guys, calm down,” he tries to shut his mates’ mouths as he gets really shy. Then they get into their gelatos again with joy.

“But,” one of his mates lifts his head from staring at his blueberry one. “Have you met her, P’?”

Ten also lifts his head and stops eating, then his lips turns into a facing down curve, like the curve drawn in Cartesius diagram. “Huh, not yet.” He rests on the chin, churning out his strawberry flavored gelato with no excitement. “I really wanna meet her.”

“You’re lucky then,” says his coach, Khru Praew, staring deeply at him, “That you got this prize. We’re having holiday, Nong. You can make an appointment with her.” He continues, and then smiles at him like giving a code.

“May I?!” he widens his slanted eyes and leans his body forward in a sudden. “Really? May I?”

“Sure, why not? There’s a chance, you have to take advantage of it,” says her supportively. His teammates also supports him. As K-Pop fans, they must be very happy that their friend got a Korean girl to date. As the lucky one, Ten is really indebted to them, he even promises him to pay their dinner later after he dates her. Ah, how he really wishes to date her immediately.

“P’, get your phone and call her,” the feminine one encourages him by shaking Ten’s tiny body with his hands – tiny hands with very muscular arms, very not proportional.

“ _Mirai,_ I’m shy,” he laughs.

“Call her! Call her!”

“Ah ah ahh. OK. I’ll just text her,” then he grabs his iPhone X and starts typing.

 

### <BeauTyฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ)>

_Tyy where r u?_

_Can we meet up?_

_I’m eating gelato at sum cafe rn_

**_//12.42 PM KST//_ **

“Isn’t it too short? I have no idea actually...” Taeyong doubts as he bites his finger – one of his bad habit.

“No, it’s fine. Rap doesn’t have to be always long and fast. The massive tone is the point, so you better make your voice deeper.”

“Alright, I’ll try harder.”

“You can have a rest for 5 minutes, then we can record it again.”

_Dude, I better not rest then._

Taeyong grabs his phone to recheck the meaningless lyrics he typed, but there are messages appearing, covering his notes. He reads the messages and gets really shocked that his eyes becomes really wide not as usual, but still controlled so that his eyeballs could not explode.

### <ชิตพลลี้ชัยพรกุล>

_Tyy where r u?_

_Can we meet up?_

_I’m eating gelato at sum cafe rn_

_SUM Café? He’s nearby then?_

_Ur at sum cafe?_

_I’m at sm building omg_

_Wait i gotta get u there_

“Aight. Let’s continue.”

Hitchhiker goes back to the studio, but instead of following him and continuing the work, he immediately grabs his jacket in order to leave the studio without even speaking to the owner if not asked.

 “Hey, where are you going?!”

Taeyong turns his head back. “Emergency!” then he leaves, going downstairs three times like blowing wind. _Chitta, Chitta, wait for me, wait wait wait wait._

**_//12.46 PM KST//_ **

In less than 5 minutes, there appears a very good-looking boy, still very young, running out from SM building in a hurry like he’s looking for someone he lost.

“P’Ten, look at there,” says his friend who sits beside the window pointing at that boy. “So handsome, isn’t he?”

Ten together with other friends turn their heads towards that boy. _Wow,_ he thinks. Look at his face. That boy looks so unreal. His long legs, good posture with proportional body, a very sharp jawline, smooth hair, thin lips and doe eyes, all those descriptions makes him perfect! But Ten is missing something.

Ty. _Where is she?_ She said that she will be going out from SM building, but why is there just a boy now who’s standing in front of SUM Café?

He finally loses his patience so he asks their permission to look for Ty. He goes out from the café and waits in front of it, somewhat to the right of the door. He looks at the handsome boy who’s now standing a bit farther from his place. The boy is now seeking someone at SUM café from the window, then turns back to his position. Yes, he has doe eyes, but Ten’s looking for a doe-eyed Korean girl, so he diverts his sight and looks around to find the girl he’s been having relationship with. Relationship. So dreamy. He wants to wait for about 5 minutes when a message appears on his screen, preceding his desire.

### <BeauTyฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ)>

_Chitta, where r u?_

_Don’t find u at cafe_

_It’s me who have to ask u where u r_

_I’ve been in front of cafe_

_What? Me too_

Ten starts being confused. He lifts his head up and looks at the boy again. He’s now chatting on his phone, just like him. Unfortunately, while he’s staring at him, the doe-eyed boy also lifts his head with his phone still in his hand and stares at Ten with a face full of questions. Now they’re staring at each other without speaking until finally the boy takes an initiative to begin the conversation.

“Excuse me? Do you know a girl named Chitta here?” the boy asks him in a very polite way.

_A girl? Wait. Who are you?_

“Um, sorry if it’s a girl, but,” he stops talking for a second, “My name is Chittaphon.”

The boy suddenly freezes, still keep staring at him, but looks scarier.

“Why?” Ten tries to ease the situation because he knows that his friends are now watching both of them.

He still freezes, but finally tries to relieve himself by forcing himself to laugh. OK, he opens his mouth. Ten’s not mentally prepared.

“So you’re Chitta...”

Wait.

This is not right

This _is not_ right.

So it means...

“Are you Ty?” Ten finally asks.

“Ty? You mean TY?” he frowns his eyebrows.

“So it’s read TY _(read: tee-why)_. Damn... I thought your name was read like “thai” so... you’re a boy?”

Ten still couldn’t believe his own sight. He hits himself. No, he’s not dreaming right now.

“I wanted to ask the same question. You’re a boy?”

No way. Ten thought TY was a girl and so did he. This is really not going well. He already thought to date a Korean girl, but the girl who has chatted with him for a very long time is actually a boy with pretty doe eyes. _Shit,_ he wanted to swear in front of him, but isn’t able to do so.

“Chitta, you’re really a boy?” he asks him once again. _Shit. The second shit.Why should he ask that question again?_

“So, what’s your real name?”

Good question. Now he has to be ready to reveal his real self, and he’s ready. He’s really ready to die, actually.

“Okay... my name is… okay, I’m Chittaphon for real, but people call me Ten.”

“Ah, that’s why your profile picture is just showing a number 10. So Ten from Bangkok, Thailand. I see,” TY scratches his head, showing his confusion, but still, he laughs even it sounds awkward.

“Um, and you?”

“Well, to be honest, I’m one of SM creators, that’s why I know that the dance competition you just joined was held by SM.”

 _Seriously,_ Ten thinks, _this guy... is scary._

“And about my name, TY is my pen name, and it stands for Tae Yong. My real name. Lee Tae Yong.”

Oh. Tae Yong, instead of Tom Yum. Alright.

Then what?

None of them tries to continue the conversation again, but just staring at each other, being dumbfounded and feeling wrong, then looking aroundfor nothing. Ten is questioning himself how to run away from this conflict. He has already fallen in love with a – finally – a girl, which fact has made his parents proud of him, but fails in just a second. Taeyong still tries to absorb anything he just learnt in disbelief: knowing that Chitta is Ten and she’s a he, even yeah, he looks feminine. Nobody won’t recognize his gender unless they’re seeing him from top to bottom.

Ten, again, almost dated a boy. He can’t imagine how his mother will nag him again or forever for being a destined homosexual.

“So...” Ten tries to open his mouth, trying to ease the situation even he knows if he will just fail it.

“Hm?”

“Do you mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's done. Kkkk  
> The reason why taeyong did everything at late night is because i wrote this at late night - if you've read my bio, it's told there that i'm a nocturnal.  
> And also, taeyong mixing coffee with green tea is actually me!! Fufufu i'm such a weirdo lalala
> 
> I know that i still make so many mistakes since i'm a newbie and still learning how to write and improving my english, so please help me a lot. I really want to know your opinions on this ff, so kindly leave me kudos and comments below.  
> I'm sorry for there was a problem on my progress sooo I've just updated it and hopefully you enjoy the rest  
> 쓰릉흐유,  
> -ㅎ-


End file.
